Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000
'' Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000'' is a direct-to-video special. It was released October 5, 1999 in Chuck E. Cheese's restaurants and Toys 'R' Us stores. Plot Summary A boy named Charlie Rockit needs $50,000 dollars to fix his aunt and uncle's tractor engine, so Chuck E. Cheese and his friends go to the Galaxy 5000 to win it in a race. Charlie Rockit's aunt and uncle are in danger of losing their farm because they need $50,000 to replace their tractor. To raise the money, Chuck E. Cheese and his friends decide to race in the Galaxy 5000 on the planet Orion (which they travel to via Pasqually's Awesome Adventure Machine). While there, Helen faces a challenge of her own when her strong romantic feelings for Chuck are challenged by Astrid, a woman who attempts to seduce Chuck but is secretly is only after the coveted prize money. They face many challenges, including a racing vehicle that's practically junk, cheating competitors, and a woman named Astrid whom Chuck falls for (and whom Helen sees as a rival for his heart) but who's only interested in the prize money. Everything seems to go from bad to worse for Chuck, but just when he's at his lowest point, he meets a hermit named Harry who gets him to believe in himself and helps him train for the race. During the race, Chuck overcomes the cheaters' maneuvers, getting stuck in a forest, and his own self-doubts to reach the finish line. After winning the prize money, Chuck and his friends head home. Cast *Peyton Welch, Daphne Gere - Chuck E. Cheese (costume) *Georgia Denney, Linda Coleman - Helen Henny (costume) *Micah Menikos, Shay Coldwell - Jasper T. Jowls (costume) *Chris Cason, Reny Fulton - Mr. Munch (costume) *Duncan Brannan - Chuck E. Cheese (voice) *Jeremy Blaido - Jasper T. Jowls (voice) *Christopher Sabat - Mr. Munch (voice), Piano Player, Announcer, Narrator *Georgia Denney - Helen Henny (voice) *Steven Lange - Pasqually, Harry the Hermit * Galen Beyea - Charlie Rockit * Kenyon Holmes - Peter * Rob Flanagan - Ivan * Jackson Kane - Dr. Zoom * Lydia Mackay - Astrid * Don Shook - Flapjack * Johnathon Vought - Pizza Guy * Jon Rice, Chris Cason, Gary Frank, Mike Hawes - Reporters * Chris Nash, Jerry Patin, Josh Cosimo, Gen Fukunaga - Policemen * Candace Bordelon, Tim Conkey, Andrew DeLuma, Ron Cyphers, Josh Olkowski, Angie Guerrero, Terri Shaw, Alice Guidry, Samantha Sutherland, Jacquelyn Sutherland, Taylour Smith, Becky Taylor, Sonya Sui, Stevie Webb - Dancers * The Morris Brothers - Soda Shop Stage Dancers Songs * "The Galaxy's For You and Me" - Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney * "The Real Me" - Heather Garner * "Snowball's Chance in Texas" - Jeremy Blaido * "Zoom Gas" - Neil Bligh * "True Potential" - Michael McFarland * "I Know I Can" - Duncan Brannan, Jeremy Blaido , Chris Sabat, Georgia Denney, Michael McFarland * "We Did It" - Duncan Brannan, Georgia Denney, Jeremy Blaido, Chris Sabat * "A Little Help From Above" - Ashley Seekatz, Brett Cline Film Goofs *When the gang first lands on Orion, Helen and Chuck are lying down supine on the ground, but in the next shot when Helen gets up, she is sitting on top of Chuck. Trivia * This movie is the first and so far only movie from CEC Entertainment. * This is Georgia Denney and Christopher Sabat's only film role as Helen Henny and Mr. Munch, making this the only time the characters are voiced by different people rather than their normal actors (except for the unreleased Christmas special, The Christmas That Almost Wasn't.) **For the song "The Real Me", however, Helen's singing voice is provided by Heather Garner. * This is the only film where Pasqually is a face character rather than his normal character costume, unlike most shows the chain has released. ** Chuck, Helen, Munch and Jasper have articulated costume heads (blinking eyes and moving mouths), similar to the articulated heads for characters in the Disney Parks. * Chuck and Helen hint at their romantic relationship several times in the movie. * A clip from the movie plays in the BuzzzTube scene of Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2464918/movieconnections/?tab=mc&ref_=tt_trv_cnn References External links * Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 at AllRovi * Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 at Toonarific.com Category:Movies Category:Voice actors Category:1999